sabhakosamfandomcom-20200213-history
മാലിപ്പറമ്പിൽ അച്ചൻ
കേരള സഭയിലെ, വിശേഷിച്ചു സീറോമലബാർ സഭയിലെ പ്രേഷിത നവോത്ഥാനത്തിന്റെ അമരക്കാരൻ. 1947 ൽ മിഷൻ ലീഗ് എന്ന സ്ംഘടന സ്ഥാപിച്ചു. എളിമയാർന്നതും വിശുദ്ധിയുള്ളതുമായ ജവിതം നയിച്ചു. ജീവചരിത്ര രേഖ Rev. Fr Joseph Maliparampil was born to Kurian and Mariamma on 24- 12-1909 at Kodavara, Vaikom- his mothers's place. He has two brothers (Mathew and Thomas) and two sisters (Mariakutty and Thresiamma). Fr Maliparampil had his schooling at St Ephrem's School Mannanam and minor seminary at Parel, Chanaganachery. He did his philosophy and theology studies at St Joseph's seminary Mangalapuzha and was ordained deacon on 21 December 1935 and ordained priest on 21 December, 1936 at Mangalapuzha by Bishop James Kalachery. He was called to eternal reward on 9th Sept. 1998. ചെറുപുഷ്പ മിഷൻ ലീഗ് 1947 ഒക്ടോബർ മാസത്തിൽ അച്ചൻ ചെറുപുഷ്പ മിഷൻ ലീഗ് സ്ഥാപിച്ചു. കേരള സഭയിലെ ദൈവവിളികൾ പ്രേഷിതപ്രവർത്തന മേഖലയിലേക്കു തിരിച്ചു വിടുകയായിരുന്നു മിഷൻ ലീഗിന്റെ സ്ഥാപന ലക്ഷ്യം. ഭരണങ്ങാനം ആയിരുന്നു അതിന്റെ ആസ്ഥാനം. 25 വർഷത്തോളം അച്ചൻ തന്നെ ആയിരുന്നു അതിന്റെ ഡയറക്ടറും. പ്രേഷിത ദൈവവിളി പ്രോത്സാഹിപ്പിക്കാൻ അച്ചൻ അനേകം ക്യാമ്പുകൾ സംഘടിപ്പിച്ചു. വർഗ്ഗം: പ്രേഷിതപ്രവർത്തനം സെന്തോമസ് മിഷനറി സൊസൈറ്റിയുടെ ആദ്യകാല പ്രവർത്തകൻ 1968 ൽ അദ്ദേഹം സെന്തോമസ് മിഷനറി സൊസൈറ്റിയിൽ ചെർന്നു. അതേ വർഷം തന്നെ അഭിവന്ദ്യ വയലിൽ പിതാവിന്റെ നിര്ബന്ധപ്രകാരം അദ്ദേഹവും ഈറ്റയ്ക്കകുന്നേൽ അച്ചനും മധ്യപ്രദേശിൽ പ്രേഷിതപ്രവർത്തനം നടത്തുവാനുള്ള സാധ്യതകൾ അന്വേഷിച്ച് യാത്രയായി. ഇൻഡോർ രൂപതയുടെ അധ്യക്ഷനായ് ഫ്രാൻസിസ് സൈമണിനെ അവർ സന്ദർശിച്ചു. 1968 ൽ മാലിപ്പ്റംബിൽ അച്ചൻ സൊസൈറ്റിയുടെ ഡയറക്റ്റർ ജനറാൾ ആയി നിയമിതനായി. 1973 ൽ അടുത്ത അഞ്ചു വർഷത്തേക്കു കൂടി അദ്ദെഹം തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കപ്പെട്ടു. മുംബൈയിലെ സീറോമലബാർ പ്രവാസികളുടെ പ്രവർത്തകൻ In 1975 Fr Joseph Maliparampil was sent to Bombay by Mar Antony Padiyara the then Archbishop of Changanacherry in consultation with Cardinal Valerian Gracias of Bombay to assess the situation of the Syro- Malabar Catholics living there. Staying for two months in the Parish house at Kurla he assessed the problems and difficulties faced by the Oriental Christians in spiritual and liturgical matters and in the pastoral field.He also discussed the matter with Valerian Cardinal Gracias in the meetings held in the Archbishop's house, Bombay. The report was submitted to Mar Antony Padiyara who presented the matter in the concerned Episcopal bodies. As a concrete step, Frs Sebastian Thuruthel MST and Fr Primus CMI were sent in 1976 to Bombay as official chaplainsof Syro malabar Christians. Fr Joseph Maliparampil does have a place in the history of the Diocese of Kalyan. തീർത്ഥാടകനായ പ്രേഷിതൻ Besides accompanying the new recruits to their destinations he had been always in touch with these missionaries through visits and letters and was concerned about their welfare.He has also made a pilgrimage to various pilgrim places in Europe such as Rome, Lissieux, Lourdes, Louvain, Vienna, Cologne, Orthona, Nettuno etc. During his visit to Vatican he presented a report on the Cherupushpa Mission League to His Holiness Pope Paul VI in a private audience and spoke through Vatican Radio on the Mission League on June 3,1970. "തെക്കൻ" പ്രേഷിതമേഖലയുടെ ശില്പി From November 1, 1955 to July 5, 1964 Fr Joseph Maliparampil spent himself for the people of the Thekkan (Southern) Mission of the Archdiocese of Changanacherry. During this period he organized and established mission Churches at Thekkupara, Vavodu, Nettel, Dalmukham and Rajagiri. Now all these Churches except Rajagiri are independent parishes. The new Diocese of Thuckalay is very much indebted to him for his missionary apostolate and zeal. ആദ്ധ്യാത്മ നിയന്താവ് അവസാന നാളൂകൾ അവല‍ംബം